


Invisible Wings

by Chizakura



Category: Antic Cafe
Genre: Fantasy, Heaven, Love, M/M, Music, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chizakura/pseuds/Chizakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bou feels homesick. He want to return to the place he lived before An Cafe was founded. Saddenly he know, that he will never return to this place. Someone offers him help, so Bou want to tell Miku the real reason he left the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Wings

Countless stars sparkled on the sky of Tokyo. To see so many of them was very rare. That's why Bou enjoyed it much more. The cold autumn wind blew through his blond hair. To bleach his hair was something the ex-guitarist couldn't stop to do. Maybe he will not stop bleaching his hair until his last day.  
For a moment he looked inside of his apartment. It wasn't really big, but big enough for one person. The location of the apartment was good and the rent wasn't too high. Of course, Bou had enough money to buy a bigger apartment but he wanted to save it up. Why should he buy a too big apartment for himself? The most time of the day he spent with his small jobs. So he earned enough money to life. If he had to look for a new job one day, he already saved some money to life without any worries. A small smile appeared on Bous lips. He remembered the hotels he spent some nights in the past. Back in the days he was still the guitarist of An Cafe. But he chose this way and couldn't change his decision anymore. Again he closed his eyes, laid his head back and thought about the past. Soon he didn't thought about the band, but about the days before An Cafe was founded. He wanted this times back. Why did he gave up everything back then? But he chose this way and now he had to walk it.

“You want to return, huh?” Bou knew the voice behind him. It was impossible. He turned around carefully and opened his eyes.  
“Ann, what are you doing here?”, he asked surprised at the moment he saw the young woman behind him. She smiled and stroke a strand of her black short hair behind her ear.  
“I saw that your suffering 'cause of homesickness. That's why I am here.”, was her answer.   
“There is nothing you can change, Ann. I knew what would happen when I made my decision. It's really nice of you to visit me but you don't have to do that.” relied Bou and looked down.  
“To be honest, I just saved my sister. I was on my way back and saw you standing here. So I flew to you.” confessed Ann and stroke over the feathers of her wings. Just in this moment Bou recognized her wings. It didn't surprised him, that an angel stood in front of him. Every other human wouldn't believe their eyes. Ann saw the sad expression in Bous eyes, when he looked at her wings.  
“Here, take this!” With these words handed Ann Bou something very important. Bous eyes widened as he saw it.  
“That is... Where did you got that?”, he wanted to know with a surprised tone. Ann shook her head.  
“Is it really that important to know where I got it?”, asked Ann the counter question, “Do you want to take it or not?” Uncertainty accepted Bou the present. He couldn't believe, that Ann gave him something like this.  
“You know, take as much time as you want to. You can say goodbye to your friends if you want to. I'll wait.” After saying the last sentence, Ann flew back to heaven. Bou looked after her until he couldn't see her anymore. Then his eyes fell on the white colt in his hand, decorated with black tendrils.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Bou left the balcony and stepped into his living room and sat down on the sofa. He could return to the place, where Ann was now too. Not knowing what to do he looked at his mobile phone on the table. He had enough time. The weapon will not disappear. Only one person came to his mind, he could call. He still knew the number of the person he called his best friend in the past. Miku. He just had to call him to say his final goodbye. Would Miku accept the call when he saw his number on the screen? His number was still the same. There was a big chance, that the singer would remember the number. Probably Bou wouldn't be able to say a word. Plus, the things he had to tell him were too important. That's the reason the blonde decide to write a message.  
“Hey Miku. It's me, Bou. I am so sorry for not talking to you all these years. I would like to talk to you and to explain some things. Please, visit me as fast as possible.” It was hard to send this message. But Bou knew, he had to take the first step, if he want to explain his disappearance.  
Every minute he waited for an answer felt like an eternity. It was so clear that Miku will not message back right from the start. At least not now because it was 2 am. Bous heart skipped a beat as he heard his ringtone. It was Mikus answer. He probably woke the singer up. Miku asked if his address was still the same and at which time he should come. Bou never thought that Miku would write something like this. As fast as possible Bou wrote that the time didn't mattered and that his address was the same.

 

It seemed like Miku took the message serious. Not much time passed and the doorbell rang. Bou opened the door and greeted his old friend while looking down.  
“Do you want to drink something?”, asked Bou politely when they walked into the apartment. With a small “Thank you” Miku refused. He wanted to know why his old friend left the band and why he never called him or one of the other band members. As soon as they stepped into the living room, Miku got another question and about this one he was much more worried.  
“Bou, why do you own a colt?”, wanted the singer to know.  
“That's just... Uhm, sit down, please. I'm going to explain you everything.” replied Bou and let out a deep breath. Now the time was come, he never wanted to come. He always knew that he would have to tell Miku everything. Although it didn't seemed like this for a long time.  
“So, what happened?” At first Miku only wanted some answers. Now he was worried that he didn't recognized something all these years.  
“Miku, no matter what I am going to tell you now, do you promise me that you will believe me?” Bou wanted to make sure this fact before he told anything. The vocalist just nodded.

Bou took a deep breath before he started to tell everything:” Well, it's a long story. Everything started before An Cafe existed. I knew you before the band. I was looking at you from the sky above. Anyway, I knew about your dream of starting a band. That's why I travelled down to earth. No one could knew that An Cafe is going to be so popular in future. It was just a dream. Do you still know what had happened right after our first small gig?”  
Slowly Miku nodded and added to this gestures:” Yes, I can remember. We played in a small club. It... It happened after the show. We left the location and I wanted to go over a street. A truck drove without any lights on and I thought no car would come.” Miku didn't said a single word after his last sentence. The bad memories came back and he didn't wanted to remember them. Bou finished the past happenings.  
“I saved you. A normal angel can save a human from time to time just like a guardian angel. That you can not remember this is nothing you should be worried about. Every human being think, they were lucky. No one really things about angels at this point. Well... I noticed that the band was already really important to me. That you were really important to me. I felt, that I had no other choice. An angel can stay for a long time on earth. That isn't a problem. But we are not allowed to have a real life like normal humans. That's why I choose the last possible way for me. I trade my life as an angel against a human life. When I am going to die, my soul will disappear. I'll never be an angel again. My soul will vanish like I've never existed. It doesn't matter how I will die. I can be killed in a robbery or because of an accident.”  
Every information was new for Miku. So Bou saved him because at this point he was his still an angel? Miku couldn't believe Bous words but he promised to do.  
“An old friend of mine gave me the colt. She's also an angel. When I kill myself with it, I can return to my old life in heaven. I don't know, where she got it from. She didn't wanted to tell me this. I just wanted to say goodbye to you, because I am going back.”, was Bou's final explanation, “But at fist I also wanted to tell you the real reason why I left An Cafe. I did it because I finally understood my feelings for you. I fell in love with you but I knew we will never be more than friends.” Now everything was told.

After telling his real reasons, Bou stood up quickly. He took the colt and wanted to leave the living room. He couldn't look at Miku anymore. The singer knew everything now. That was the most important thing. Bou told him his final goodbye and now he could return to heaven.  
But Miku had other plans. At first Bou thought, Miku was too shocked to move. But the vocalist jumped from the sofa and grabbed the arm of the blond man.  
“Wait! Shall we... go out for a walk? I think we can talk better outside at the fresh air.” Miku hesitated and stopped some times while talking. Carefully and only to protect Bou, Miku took the colt out of the hand of his old friend.  
Both of them putted on their shoes and jackets on the floor. Miku let the colt slip into his pocket carefully. The pocket if his jacket was big enough, so no one would thought, he carried a gun with him.

 

They didn't talked outside. An awkward silence was between them.  
“Still...”, interrupted Bou the silence. His voice was nothing more than a whisper, but Miku understood his word.  
“I do still love you.”, spoke the guitarist the sentence completely.  
“Why haven't you told me about your feelings earlier?”, again Miku hesitated before asking his question. The singer stopped moving and looked at the blond. After not hearing Mikus footsteps next to him, Bou turned around.  
“I... I don't know. I guess, I was scared.”, tried Bou to explain. Seeing Mikus smile, Bou felt, that everything was going to be okay. This smile was one of the reasons, Bou fell for him. The vocalist walked over to Bou and stopped right in front of him.  
That was the moment, they learned that you should never carry any weapon with you.

A shot broke through the peaceful silence and destroyed the wonderful scenario.

 

“Miku!”, cried the guitarist and watched the singer falling to the ground. His eyes closed. The shot was Mikus death sentence. Bou lifted the singer onto his lap.  
“Please, wake up!”, he begged. He knew, it was useless. A circle of white feathers appeared and surrounded them.  
“Please, I don't know which higher power takes responsibility for this but take my life, not his. I would rather die than life in a world without him.”  
Like a tornado the feathers started to fly around them. They were too fast. Bou couldn't see the landscape around him anymore.

He felt that he got lighter with every second. He started to disappear. Pitch black feathers were mixed between the white.  
“Miku, I love you.”, spoke Bou quietly his last words and kissed the singer a last time before he vanished completely.

 

Miku opened his eyes wide. Black and white feathers flew away with the wind. Only a single black feather rested on his chest.  
“Bou!” called Miku again and again and looked around. But Bou was nowhere to be found. Weakly Miku pressed the feather against his chest. It was the last thing that was left from Bou.

“Miku, what are you doing here?” Kanon stood behind the vocalist. Luckily the singer already stood up before is friend appeared. He let the feather slip into his pocket. The colt was gone too.  
“I met Bou. After talking for a while, he just ran away.”, lied Miku. He didn't liked it to lie at the bassist, but he couldn't say the truth.  
“I don't believe you, Miku, but I am not going to ask you any questions. If you want to talk, you can always come to me.”, replied Kanon. He saw the tears, which the singer tried to wipe away unobtrusively. Miku just nodded without saying a word.  
“Shall I bring you home?” asked Kanon just to be sure. Miku rejected with a small “Thank you” and turned around. Luckily they had to walk different directions to go home.  
“I don't know what Bou told you and what happened. It doesn't matter, just don't do any stupid things, okay?”, shouted Kanon after the singer. He shouted back, that he will not do anything bad and walked straight homewards.

He removed his shoes and his jacket. He placed the feather on his bed stand and fell into a dreamless slumber.

 

The next time Bou opened his eyes, he found himself in a white room. Only the curtains were lightly yellow coloured. His back hurt really bad. It felt like someone ripped every single feather out of his wings.  
His eyes widened in surprise when he looked at his back. So he wasn't wrong. His wings were back. The only plausible reason was, that he was back in heaven. But how was that possible?  
“So you woke up, huh?”, teased a well known voice him. It was Anton, also one of his best friends.  
“Yeah, but how did I came back?”, wanted Bou to know. He was still confused.  
“Ann... She sacrificed herself for you. She took your fate and vanished. That's the reason you're here again.”, was the depressed answer. Bou was thankful but he also felt bad. He knew he could never made this up to her.

Soon the doctors let Bou go home. They gave him some painkillers. At home Miku took some sheet of paper and started writing:

“Dear Miku,  
I want you to enjoy your live and that you are making the best out of it. Why I can write this although I should have disappeared? Well, a friend of mine sacrificed herself for me. Now I am an angel again. I'll take care of you all so nothing bad can happen to you. We'll see us in heaven when the right time is coming. Until then... Make An Cafe much bigger and enjoy your life.  
Miku, I'll always love you. I'll wait for you. I am yours. Forever.

In love,  
Bou”

The blond placed the letter in an envelope. At least it was still night on earth and Miku slept.  
As soon as the angel stood in the bedroom of the singer, he saw the feather on the night stand. Carefully he lifted it and placed the letter under it.  
“I love you, Miku.”, whispered Bou before he flew away. Tiredly Miku opened his eyes. Did he just imagined this or did he really heard Bous voice? His look fell to the night stand and he saw the envelope. He knew, it wasn't there before. He put on the light and started to read. As soon as he read the lines, tears run over his face.  
“I love you too, Bou. We will see us again. I am yours. Forever.”


End file.
